


Pellew to Edrington, May 1799

by Skud



Series: All the King's Men [4]
Category: Hornblower
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skud/pseuds/Skud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pellew writes to Edrington after the events of "All the King's Men".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pellew to Edrington, May 1799

25th May, 1799  
London

My dear and golden Alexander,

I have just now come from Whitehall, where matters were resolved rather as you might expect, His Lordship blustering &amp;c and I would wager any amount you care to name that the Indefatigable will be polishing Ushant for the next six months at least.

I see that you have taken one of my officers ashore -- do you not admire the all-seeing gaze of a ship's captain? -- and no doubt have set up in some comfortable inn and are showing him the pleasures of Portsmouth. Do not try to deny it, you wretch, for I know you far too well. I have only this to say to you: handle him carefully. Since you have had him a day or two by now, you must either have learnt this or cocked it up already, but I hope for his sake it is the former.

Speaking of which -- I am making a liar of myself, for you see I have two things to say to you -- I would advise you to be wary of storms from the direction of Lt. H~, whose visage was looking particularly thunderous when I last saw him and will probably remain so until his Sun is restored to him. If you did not foresee that, you are a fool; if you did foresee it, you are a cad. That sounds ill, does it not? On reflection, I suppose you must have chosen to act as you did for some reason I do not understand. But then, I should have come to expect such things from you by now.

Ah, my clever, beautiful, golden boy! I cannot find the words to tell you how good it was to see you again, and what joy to see the man you have become. I am only sorry that we had no opportunity to open a bottle or two of wine and talk as we once did. I will not say that I hoped for a change of wind, but if we had been forced to beat up-channel for a week I do not think I would wholly have regretted it.

You of course know perfectly well how it stands with me, for I saw that look in your eye the first day in my cabin. Yes, he is very dear to me, and I hope I am something to him as well. He needs me, I think, as you never did. He has no family or influence; I may remedy the latter to some degree (and if you would remember him kindly for my sake, I would thank you for it), and as to the former I hope I may be a father to all my young men, but most especially to this one.

If you happen to be in London before the week is out, you must dine with me. Though if you do not return what you have borrowed in good trim, it might be better if you kept away from town. You are too old for me to bend you over a breech, so I should have to call you out, and you may be sure I do not wish to! I hope you would be equally loathe to put a ball through your old and affectionate friend,

Edward


End file.
